


Mind Games

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Crack, Gen, Mind Control, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch doesn't play around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

John was currently staked out keeping watch on their latest Number and was bored.

He didn't want to bother Finch, who was most likely engrossed in tracing the suspicious texts they had found on the Number's phone.

So instead he thought he would call and see if Lionel had had a chance to pull the records he had asked for, and maybe indulge in a little harmless teasing to pass the time....

@@@

Fusco had added his usual grumbling about extra work when he read John the details of the report. But he stopped in shock when he heard John's rather put upon reply.

“What!? The Boss can't really shock you through your earpiece” Fusco said incredulously. “Glad I don't wear one.”

“No, but your cell phone is a lot larger. It can pack an even greater punch. If necessary it could even be used as a defibrillator, which is why Finch asked you to move it to your chest pocket. You thought it was just me you had to worry about. You'd better be sure you don't delay when Finch asks you to do something” Reese said with relish. This little joke was both amusing and useful. Not that Fusco had ever really let them down, but a little extra 'incentive' couldn't hurt.

Fusco didn't know what to think. He hardly thought it was possible, but then he had seen Glasses do some pretty amazing things with technology. Still, the little guy wouldn't really hurt anyone...would he?

@@@

Carter had had it. Fusco had been twitchy all day. And he had been staring at his phone a lot, even though he denied expecting any calls. Finally she dragged him off and demanded an explanation. Shuffling awkwardly, Fusco finally confessed what Reese had told him. Carter huffed and Gibbs-smacked him on the back of his head.

“What was that for?!” Lionel demanded as he rubbed the sore spot.

“Cognitive recalibration. Its not your phone you'll need to be worrying about if you don't pull yourself together and get working on our case” Carter said dryly. Just wait until she saw John next. The man dragged enough chaos into her life without messing with her partner's head. She had to work with Fusco dammit!

@@@

John was in a good mood as he returned to the Library, but paused when he caught Finch glaring at him.

“Oh, I suppose you heard what I told Fusco.”

“Yes John, I told you I'm always listening. Now have you been snooping in my private files?”

“What? No, why would you....you don't mean....”

“I'll have you know that project was abandoned long ago. There really are more effective means of mind control than simple electroshock” Finch said as he stared at John with a disapproving frown. 

“You're kidding, right? There's no way....” John trailed off as he fidgeted under Finch's deadpan stare. But felt a surge of relief when the other man's mouth quirked up in a tiny smile.

“Harold! I have to say you have a wicked sense of humor. You really had me going. Remind me not to bet against you at poker. Well played. Guess dinner will be on me tonight.” Reese left the Library and headed to the Chinese place they liked with his good mood restored. Who knew the polite and reserved Finch had it in him? You always had to watch out for the quiet ones.

@@@

Finch breathed a quiet sigh of relief once he was alone in the Library again. That had been too close. Now John was unlikely to seriously consider any possible other uses Harold could have for his earwig in the future.

And Harold hadn't needed to break his promise not to lie to the man. Simply let him draw an erroneous conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> For my trope_bingo square: mind control


End file.
